


A Man, a Vampire, and a Bar in the Tropics

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man, a Vampire, and a Bar in the Tropics

**Author's Note:**

> a postcard fic, written while I was away on holiday
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ on May 1, 2004.

"I've never understood the point of these little umbrellas in drinks," Xander said, removing the aforementioned object from his glass and throwing it at the table with the casual lack of aim brought about by the prior consumption of three other umbrella-adorned drinks.

"Maybe it's to keep the drinks dry. Get a lot of rain down here." Sprawled in the beach chair next to Xander's beneath the star-studded sky, Spike was raising and lowering the purple umbrella from his latest fruity drink with great concentration.

"They're made of paper, so they aren't any good in the rain," Xander pointed out.

"Are they parasols, then?" Spike asked, looking at his miniature umbrella with new appreciation.

"To keep the ice from melting? But then shouldn't beer come with an umbrella, too?"

"Nah. It'd cover the mouth of the bottle."

"That'd make it hard to drink," Xander agreed. "But they do make those beer cozy things to keep them cold."

"Bloody brilliant invention, those."

Xander grunted his agreement and picked up the little plastic saber on which were speared two pieces of pineapple and a maraschino cherry.

"So what's the sword for? Do we need to defend our drinks against tiny pirates?" He looked around the beach suspiciously. "Tara said there wasn't supposed to be anything supernatural on this island. Besides you, I mean."

"Can never be too careful," Spike nodded knowingly if unsteadily. He quickly drained his glass and gripped his own little sword by its hilt. With a frown, he slipped the fruit off of its blade into his mouth before resuming his survey of the nearby sand.

Xander took a hasty swallow from his own glass. "Not when it comes to drinks."

"I think I should order another one to get another sword," Spike said.

"Good idea. I'll get one, too. Just to be safe."

"And maybe I'll get a red umbrella this time instead of these sodding purple ones."


End file.
